Esposa
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Clint se casa con otra mujer y a Natasha se le parte el corazón. Clint x Natasha


Disclaimer: Los Avenger no me pertenecen, si así fuera estos dos serian una pareja oficial. Así que dicho esto a leer, espero que os guste~~

Esposa

Si quiero - dijo el felizmente

Esas dos palabras pueden cambiar la vida de una persona para siempre, pueden hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo o la mas desdichada, en el caso de Natasha Romanoff fue lo segundo. Ella sabia que el no la amaba, sabia que se iba a casar con otra pero aun así eso no hizo que aquellas palabras que acababa de escuchar le dolieran menos, ella solo pudo quedarse en silencio intentando parecer feliz por el, toda su vida se la había pasado fingiendo ser alguien que no era y sentir lo que no sentía, pero esta era la única vez en su vida que no creía poder lograrlo, ¿Como podía fingir estar feliz cuando le acababan de arrancar el corazón del pecho y sin anestesia? En ese instante el la miro y le dijo un gracias mudo con la mirada, ella hizo un intento de sonrisa y miro como el abandonaba la iglesia con su ahora esposa. Lo peor de todo es que ella no podía odiarla pues ella era una buena persona y se notaba que lo amaba de corazón y el la miraba a ella como si fuera lo mas valioso en el mundo. Ella recordó como meses antes el le pidió que fuera la madrina de la boda.

\- Nat eres como una hermana para mi y nada me haría mas feliz a que estuvieras con nosotros en ese día y fueras la madrina - dijo el feliz

Ella supo que si el se lo pedía de esa manera tendría que hacerlo aun si lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era tomar un avión hacia alguna isla desierta y no volver mas.

Por eso ahora que el dejo la iglesia junto a su esposa y que los pocos invitados que habían la dejaron sola ella pudo desahogarse, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, grito hasta quedarse sin voz, nadie podía oírla pues estaba sola como siempre había estado, ya llevaba siendo fuerte por mucho tiempo y a partir de ahora estaría aun mas sola de lo que nunca había estado. Mientras lloraba escucho que la llamaban y no era cualquiera sino su voz. Se giro y no había nadie alrededor.

\- Genial Natasha ahora escuchas voces, te estas volviendo loca, el se fue, se caso con otra, ¿Porque habría de volver a por mí? - pensó la pelirroja

Pero volvió a escuchar su voz y esta vez entendía lo que decía, la estaba llamando.

\- Nat , Nat , Natasha

\- Déjame en paz, no estoy loca - grito la chica

De repente todo se empezó a ver borroso y oscuro, pero su voz se escuchaba mas fuerte.

\- Nat, ¿Natasha estas bien? cariño despierta - escuchaba a Clint llamarla

Ella abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna iglesia.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto confundida

\- En casa - respondió el sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Natasha miro todo lo que la rodeaba, estaba en casa ahora lo reconocía, en su habitación, su cama y al lado de ella se encontraba Clint muy preocupado.

\- ¿Tasha estas bien? Estabas llorando y quejandote en sueños, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - pregunto Clint

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que haces aquí?,¿Y tu esposa?,¿No te fuiste de luna de miel? - pregunto Natasha todavía confusa

\- ¿De que hablas Nat? Estamos en casa tomamos una semana de vacaciones para descansar de nuestro trabajo de Avengers. Y nuestra luna de miel fue hace tres años, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Si es así deberiamos repetirla ¿No crees? - dijo el seductoramente

Natasha se quedo en silencio y empezó a pensar sobre lo que dijo Clint, pues todavía seguía confundida, pero algo brillante llamo su atención, Clint llevaba en su mano un anillo brillante de plata, acto seguido ella miro su mano donde había otro anillo idéntico al de el, y solo entonces las piezas en la cabeza de ella empezaron a moverse y la confusión se disperso, así que suspiro por fin tranquila, había sido una pesadilla, una de muy mal gusto, parecía tan real, como si fuera una película que hubieran puesto en el cine en 3-D, cuyos guionistas solo querían hacer sufrir a sus fans. No es como si nunca hubiera tenido pesadillas pero esta fue demasiado real.

\- Estoy bien volvamos a dormir - dijo la pelirroja besando a su marido en los labios y se acomodo en su pecho para seguir durmiendo - por cierto lo de la segunda luna de miel me parece una buena idea -

Esta vez Natasha pudo conciliar el sueño y no tuvo otra pesadilla gracias a que Clint la abrazo protectoramente y no la soltó en lo que quedaba de noche. Y las pesadillas no podían contra todo el amor que se tenían.

FIN

Pensaba hacer un final triste pero no pude T^T bastante trauma fue la película todavía no lo supero. Bueno eso es todo , sois libres de dejar un review si os gusta :)


End file.
